


Team DJWifi

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Best Friends, Confused Alya Césaire, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01 Animan, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Ships It, Matchmaking, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Partnership, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Team Dynamics, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Marinette realizes the potential synergy between two kindred souls, she will do whatever she can to pair these two together.The zoo seems to be the key!(Where Marinette realizes the pull of being a shipper/matchmaker.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Mari_the_Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Chat!Marinette has laser focus... A blessing and a curse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC_994 is really attentive I realized. Thank you for the support? :3

Marinette can't tell you when she became a fan of team **DJWifi** or even explain how such a name was created for this glorious future ship...

"ME!" As if realizing his chosen is doing another monologue again, the kwami of destruction and bad luck screeched. "IT'S ALL ME!"

"Hush Plagg!" Marinette waved her hands to shoo her cheese-loving confidant.

"What is it anyways?" Plagg asked, staring at her cork board where most of Marinette's classmates are now pushed at the side except for two.

...but the bluenette is its captain and will do whatever she can to make it sail.

Pushing Hawkmoth out of the way for the time being, Marinette focused her weekends thinking of plans and scenarios to get - **Alya Césaire** , AKA best friend forever and head of school blog, and **Nino Lahiffe** , epic DJ and man of the school radio station - together.

> When Alya forgot to sign her gift to Nino on Valentines, Marinette wanted to kick the mailbox _but she didn't because the mailbox did nothing wrong. It's the mailman_! When Alya and Marinette were talking about this afternoon's hangout hosted by Kim for the class to see his next outrageous dares _where Marinette could nudge Alya and Nino to sit together_ , a weather akuma happened and everything got canceled. The show at the Eiffel Tower is no one's fault, especially when Alya wanted to bring her along _since they're BFs and BF over guys maybe?_

"Today is the day." Marinette glanced at her desktop where there is a new exhibit in the zoo. Alya's dad is a zookeeper and he'd make sure nothing bad would happen to his daughter right? It's perfect! Marinette started tossing her equipment into the bag.

"Why do you need binoculars? Is that a taser gun?" Plagg wondered, zooming to stare at the contents of the sport's bag. "Are those condoms?"

"This afternoon, I'm going to convince Alya to invite Nino to the zoo. It's the perfect plan!" Marinette rambled, tossing in her ' **DJWifi** Album' in case those two get out of platonic affection and to the breathtaking zone of romance. "My ship will sail and I will get lots of content!"

"You're sounding more like Tikki with each passing day." Plagg remarked, smirking at the dedicated student. "And we're going to be late."

"Right. Class. That exists." Marinette zipped her sport's bag, resting it on the side as she grabbed her purse and school bag- Marinette grabbed her ' **DJWifi** Album' and stuffed it in her bag. 'In case something huge happens.'

Running down the stairs, her Maman offered her breakfast to-go and Marinette planted a kiss on both her parents cheeks before leaving. Running in full speed _with a dog that decided to chase after her_ , Marinette reached school and let the exasperated guard handle the stray for the umpteenth time. Marinette should give security a gift during the Holidays, always having to put up with her morning bad luck streaks.

* * *

Arriving into class fashionably late, Marinette is astoundingly on time because Ms. Bustier has yet to arrive. Unfortunately, everyone seems to be holding a new magazine with Adrien's face on it. _Another teenager hype because she is pretty sure most of them aren't into fashion._

"Catch!" Marinette hollered, tossing a Pain au chocolat at Alya's general direction as she headed to her seat. Alya caught it with one hand, still reading the magazine. Marinette bit her inner cheek, sitting beside her BF. "So what's with the magazine?"

"Staying up to date is all." Alya leans beside her, taking a bite of the pastry. "You think I should add a zodiac portion in the school blog, for more people to visit? What do you think?"

"I don't know. Do people really believe in those stuff?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, scanning the page. "Oh~ I like pink."

"Mari. Focus." Alya hissed, tapping her cheek with the pastry. "For the views."

"Ok. Honest opinion, zodiac signs could cater to a certain portion of the student body. However, Zodiac signs are like predictions to the future." Marinette recalls her mother's friends talk about the Chinese zodiac, one parent actually believing this as a way to finding her ideal partner. "You'd need to update it weekly. A ton of work when we have more important matters to discuss."

"And what would that be?" Alya glanced at her direction as she bit on the pain au chocolat, which Marinette blatantly answered.

"Your love-!" Marinette's mouth gets covered with Alya's hand.

"Later!" Alya hissed and Ms. Bustier finally arrived.

"Hn." Marinette huffed as Alya finally removed her hand off her mouth, vowing to herself as her kwami face palmed in her purse. 'Nothing will stop me!'


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya are so wholesome.

"When will you drop it girl?" Alya shook her head as they walked out of school.

"Drop what?" Marinette teased, randomly flipping the pages of the magazine and trying to see if there is anything worth tearing and studying for her latest fashion endeavors. Adrien seems to be everywhere in this magazine for reasons beyond her. 'Where are the other models? Or is **La Mode** a magazine for girl teenagers? If so then where are the other male teen models? Not like Adrien is ugly or anything but his face is plastered everywhere to the point of toothpaste. Yes. Toothpaste.'

"You-know-what girl!" Alya bumped Marinette's arm with her own. "Nino's like... a brother to me!"

"You stare and talk about him to me every time we meet, Al." Marinette is reminded of Career day, showing her father's pastries as she scanned her classmate's reactions.

> Alya's expression was the one most prominent to memory, having that dazed look in her eyes when the reporter watched the DJ. That isn't the first time she caught the reporter staring the DJ nor was it the only thing Alya did. Alya knows Nino loves to study cinematography, create music and has two social media accounts to share it (Marinette only knows one), has a little brother named Chris and knows the guy's favorite places to hang out in school.
> 
> The only plausible reason why Alya wants to know more about Nino could only be because Alya has feelings for Nino! 

"Bleugh! No I don't!" Alya shook her head as Marinette laughed at her friend's self-denial. "End of discussion! Let's get back to the school blog."

"Does that mean I win-? Ack!" Marinette was too busy staring at Alya and glancing at the magazine that she didn't think she'd bump into someone. She dropped Alya's magazine, almost falling back in surprise if not for her friend's steady hands. Marinette stood back up, confused who could be standing in their way- _Speak of the devil._

"Huh?" Marinette blinked, surprised to see a poker-faced DJ in her path, unable to help mutter out at such timing! "The gods hast spoken..."

"What?" Adrien asked and Marinette coughed, waving her hand and realizing her mistake.

"Nothing. Nothing." Marinette should've known better than to think the world is working with her. She's bad luck Marinette, same holder of the black cat miraculous. Of course, the world will be... _**Wait a minute.**_

'Is he with me or against me?' Marinette narrowed her eyes at Adrien, her classmate and same guy Chloé calls Sunshine or **Adrikins**. _Urgh. Even in her own head that nickname sounds disgusting._

"Sorry." Nino apologized which made Marinette forget about the third party temporarily.

"Don't be. It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, clumsy me.." Marinette accepted her classmate's apology, bending down to grab Alya's magazine.

"Let me get that-" Too late. It seems Adrien had the same intent and she ended up bumping his forehead with hers. "Ack!"

"Sorry." Both of them said at the same time and Marinette retreated to avoid the close encounter. She stands up, quickly grabbing Alya's magazine from Adrien as soon as he stood up as well.

"So!" Marinette lets out a smile, curious why Adrien is here because she isn't sure what Adrien would do to her master plans. "What's the occasion?"

"Since we have free time, Nino suggested we all check out the...?" Adrien nudged Nino who remained frozen. Marinette glanced at the DJ then back at her friend who is also concerned of Nino's strange behavior. Adrien continued. "The zoo today?"

"The zoo?" Marinette repeated and she noticed these two seem to be in conspiracy with each other. 'Adrien is Nino's best friend.'

"Yeah! Word is they've got a new..." Adrien snapped his fingers in front of Nino, which proved Marinette's hypothesis.

"They-they got a new panther." Nino spoke out mechanically and Marinette glanced back at Adrien. _It seems Adrien could be the mastermind of this scheme, judging on Nino's behavior. However, what is this blonde's scheme?_

"Right. My dad talked about that today. He compared the panther to Noire." Alya supplied and Marinette looked at Alya.

"And we do like animals." Marinette agreed, nodding her head and looking back at the boys. "How about we all go together?"

"Cool! Say, after school, four o'clock?" Adrien offered but the model glancing at the nervous wreck has confirmed and strengthened the belief that Adrien is the mastermind of this whole plot _yet the question whether he is an ally or enemy remains a mystery._ Adrien asked. "Nino, sound good?"

"..." Nino nodded nervously.

"We'll be there." Marinette nudged Alya's arm with a slight smile. Alya rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Cool! Four o'clock then." Adrien wholeheartedly agreed, pulling Nino away. Watching the two guys walk away, Marinette returned to walking Alya back to that cafe her BF wanted to try.

...

"I told you Nino likes you~" Marinette sang as they walked, scanning the area for any potential threat or akuma. "Here's the plan. You go there, tell him I can't make it and... I need you to distract Nino as I knock Adrien out of the picture-"

"Marinette. Calm down." Alya rubbed her forehead at Marinette's plan. It's foolproof to be honest except the fact Marinette will need to be very sneaky to take Adrien out of the picture.

"You're right. I need to bring ropes and a gag to prevent causing a ruckus. Animals are scared of noises." Marinette nodded sagely. "But once Adrien is out of the picture, you two spend time realizing and planning your future to the point that at the end of the exit, Nino will finally tell you his undying love for you-"

"You _do_ realize that it's Adrien who asked **you** out which you turned to a group date?" Alya rationalized but Marinette couldn't believe that.

"Adrien did, **but** he was clearly acting as a wingman for Nino. They're best friends, Al, like us!" Marinette explained, spending years watching her batch mates play and having fun as she observed the world around her like a sponge. "Besides, I would know if someone likes me."

"Pft. No you wouldn't." Alya bumped her shoulder and Marinette smiled at her friend's confidence. Unlike Nino, Alya is calm as a... Triangle. The triangle is one of the easiest instruments for her. "And can you not bail on me during the zoo? I might say the wrong stuff."

"No way! You're the most confident girl I know." Marinette opened the door as they entered the cafe, sitting down as the waiter gave them the menu. "But I got a better plan!"

"Does it involve earpieces?" Alya asked and Marinette drops her hands because she might have unconsciously rubbed it like a villain.

"I *cough!* Yes?" Marinette covered her mouth with one hand, looking away. Alya let out an airy laugh, patting her head.

"Let's order to-go." Alya muttered, already used to her extravagant antics. "Probably going to need to see what you want to bring on the date. Can't have you going criminal on me."

" **Your** date with Nino, you mean?" Marinette corrected and Alya returned to her seat, holding the menu.

"Or it could be your date with Adrien?" Alya smiled back as Marinette rolled her eyes, watching Marinette get served with a glass of cold water.

"And what if Adrien is in team DJWifi hmm?" Marinette counteroffered and Alya hid her face using the menu.

"Sunshine shipping me with his best friend? No way.." Alya spoke half-heartedly.

"..." Marinette kept smiling, feeling all warm inside at the aspect of Alya getting a boyfriend. Nino is an introvert and very knowledgeable with technology. **A match made by Heaven**. ~~All the more reason to make sure Adrien is out of the picture.~~


	3. The zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ready to fight for her BFF.

Learning the lay-out of the zoo, Marinette wasn't able to bring her sport's bag nor the ropes nor a sign (to have Adrien's fans chase after the teenager) because Alya doesn't want anything _kinky_ or _scandalous_ to happen during the date. Marinette might have slightly forgotten the fact Alya's father works there so anything terrible that happens in the facility could be shouldered by her best friend. The plus side is how Alya agreed and modified their plan to letting the reporter have some alone time with Nino.

[Which brings Marinette to hiding behind the trees.]

"Do you hear me, Al?" Marinette asked through the speaker as she watched Alya covertly hide the earpiece in her left ear through her hair.

" _I can hear you just fine. We tested it before we left remember?_ " Alya is walking into the area. " _So you found Nino?_ "

"Yep. At the bench." Marinette pulled out her binoculars for any pesky teen model. She may not have ropes, extra cloth or any object to repel her classmate, but for the sake of this ship, Marinette might need to use her Lady Noire skills to haul Adrien into a stall. Not like she hates Adrien, but he cannot ruin this for her! "Hurry. He seems antsy."

" _Coming._ " Alya promised and Marinette waited within the bushes, thinking what else to say. She already told Alya to **Just be herself** as well as **Don't expect a fairytale/Hollywood romance event.** , But that could not be enough for the impending bad luck the world wishes to subject Marinette and her loved ones.

"Apparently, Max and Kim are here for the panther too." Marinette told Alya just for information sake. She doesn't want Alya to not know what she knows except for the superhero stuff. _Marinette wouldn't want to put Alya's life in danger._ Marinette watched Kim and Max waving good bye to the DJ, muttering. "And he saw you."

...

"Hey, Nino!" Alya greeted, relieved (Marinette is too) that Adrien isn't present. "Adrien couldn't come huh?"

"Y-yeah. he had to do some stuff." Nino offered lamely as Marinette fist pumped in the air. "Where's Marinette?"

"She's going to come late. Her parents wanted her to do some errands." Alya reassured.

"All according to script." Marinette rubbed her hands together, smug since she doesn't need to use any ropes to bind any nosy model.

"Whatcha doing, Brie?" Plagg inquired, flying up and resting on her head. Staring at Marinette pointing at the two familiar humans, the kwami chuckled. "Those two huh? Turn up the volume!"

"..." Marinette gave a thumbs up and Plagg flew down to rest on her right shoulder.

"How about we wait for her? I'm sure Marinette loves to see the uhh animals." Nino offered yet again in a hesitant voice. Marinette found something amiss. Someone ruining her plans.

"Tell him I'll catch up later! The zoo will close around seven today." Marinette urged and Alya agreed with her sentiment. While those two talked, Marinette observed Nino sometimes touching his ear. "Nino is rigged!"

"What's that on your ear? _"_ Alya wondered and Nino panicked, but he was quick on his feet.

"In case Adrien calls me up so I can tell him where we are! That's right." Nino answered back, deciding to sit down on the picnic table. "Let's wait for them."

"S-sure.." Alya gave an exasperated smile, unaware Marinette is scanning the area for any pesky blonde ship-ruining model!

"This is funny." Plagg snickered as Marinette climbed up the tree. "You are so like Tikki, bread. Caring, stubborn and downright _responsible_."

"Sarcasm." Marinette muttered, finally sitting on top of a branch. However, before Marinette turned to see the perpetrator, her ship begun talking.

"Yes because I wanted to use this opportunity to..." Nino's voice echoed in her earpiece and Marinette almost snapped her neck at the urgency. The bluenette winced in pain, clutching her neck at the sudden motion. Plagg was laughing at her, sounding too demonic for her taste. Nino continued. "Tell you that I..."

"Say it you bubble-blowing DJ!" Marinette hissed for the sweet release of those three legendary words that will allow her ship to sail across the hoarse and salty waters. Marinette would defend the ship from haters and akuma all around and all day. **Twenty-four seven!**

"I love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!" Nino blurted the wrong words and Marinette narrowed her eyes from the high ground.

"Brie. Your Noire is showing." Plagg lightly reminded but Marinette didn't care. No is delaying the inevitable. The ship could sail but he chooses to delay it!

"He's a _coward_." Marinette muttered under her breath and Alya coughed. 'Oh right. Alya can hear her still.'

"You do? Well, I can help you with that." Alya offered, but that wasn't part of the plan.

"Al. What are you doing?" Marinette's glare shifted from pussy-footing DJ to deviant reporter.

"You could?" Nino asked and Marinette resisted the urge to bite her nails or throw her phone at one particular guy.

"Sure. Who's the girl?" Alya, the saint and tormentor of her dreams, wished to help this naive child. Marinette groaned, face palming at her best friend's kindness.

"If it isn't you, I'm killing him." Marinette declared and Alya actually said it.

"If it isn't me, Marinette- uh." Alya paused and Marinette doesn't see anything wrong with what she said. If Nino likes this other girl then all Marinette has to do is remove the competition. **Alya deserves the bessssstttt**. Alya remedied it. "If it isn't me, Marinette will refer it back to me hehe."

"Huh?" Nino sounded confused and Marinette is shaking her head.

"Alya. Stoppp. I wasn't joking." Marinette lamented as Plagg munched cheese beside her. Her ship. It suddenly got a whole because she hit it too hard with the champagne bottle. "Don't deviate further. Pleaseee"

"Marinette herself got her own boy problems." Alya admitted which isn't wrong because Marinette does ask Alya for help in regard to Misterbug's bizarre actions. "So I'm pretty much an expert on these stuff."

"..." Marinette hits her face on the tree, unable to find a way to salvage the ship nor her dignity. Alya just made it sound like she has a crush. It's not a crush! It's her partner in battle - Misterbug which she can't tell the full details because safety measures!

"I'm hungry." Plagg stated and Marinette bumped her head on the tree again.

"This is all Adrien's fault." Marinette declared. She doesn't know what Adrien did but he must be speaking to Nino through that earpiece which caused the two to act even more awkward. Marinette pulled away, determined. "I gotta take Adrien out of the picture."

"No!" Alya cried out and Nino blinked in confusion. Marinette turned back to her classmate where Alya waved her hands. "I mean! Marinette and that guy are more than friends?"

"..." Marinette squinted at Alya, not sure what sort of sabotage Alya's committing to her, but it's working? _She's now torn to hunting Adrien or falling down to tug Alya for a talk._

"More than friends?" Nino gasped.

"Yes and no. You see-" Alya was about to explain until Kim and Max came running. Marinette stood up on the branch, alarmed as she quickly turned to where those two came from. That's when she saw a herd of animals and an extremely big panther-

" **Akuma**." Marinette and Plagg said at the same time.

"Let's get out of here!" Alya quickly moved, grabbing Nino to reach safety.

...

"Here we go again." Plagg yawned as Marinette held onto the bark. "Just when I thought things would get interesting without the miraculous."

"The ship isn't over yet!" Marinette declared, removing the earpiece and placing it into the purse. Marinette may have failed to bring the two together, but Lady Noire has yet to enter the ring! "Plagg. Claws out."


	4. Noire_the_Schemer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterbug can't say NO to his partner for long.

Learning the real perpetrator to ruining her latest plan is not Adrien but Kim (the betrayal!), Lady Noire found herself trying to convince Misterbug in on her plan.

...

"Come on Bug! Pretty please with parmesan cheese on top?" Lady Noire has resorted to begging in a matter of a minute. For some reason, Misterbug refuses to see the light such as **DJWifi**. In fact, Misterbug acts as if he knows Nino which is impossible... _Or is it?_

"We are not using this situation to pair civilians." Misterbug told for the third time as he managed to entangle Alya's dad - now akumatized and named **Animan** or something.

"But but!" Last Noire squashed her cheeks, thinking fast just to get another ally. "If we don't pair them up, my number one fan will keep following us around twenty-four seven and I'll need to protect you and her or I'll never forgive myself for failing to save-!"

"Woah now! What do you mean number one fan? You have a lot of fans." Misterbug fixed his yo-yo to keep the akuma in place. "That should do it."

"No. **You** have the fan base. I only have one earnest fan that doesn't see me as a sexualized stereotype. She's a risk taking journalist that I want to support and keep safe." Lady Noire quickly grabbed her baton when she saw the approaching animals. "So if you find them can you please do _something_ to keep them together?"

" **Get them!** " The animal-shaped akumatized villain ordered but the two heroes seem to be at the end of their stalemate.

"If I find them, I'll see what I can doO?!" Misterbug heard the sound of the elephant, turning to the source. Lady Noire got a headstart, running from the incoming stampede.

"We need to put these animals back in their cages!" Misterbug told her as they ran for their lives.

"I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!" Lady Noire laughed and Misterbug bumped her as they ran. Lady Noire looked at the left, signaling her partner. "I take left. You go right. Remember. The plan!"

"We are so talking about this later!" Misterbug warned but agreed to part ways with her.

"Now how am I going to put them back?" Lady Noire talked to herself. When she saw Nino and Alya run pass her, she knew the one with the closest empty cage would be in her partner's area.

'Have faith in him! Have faith...' Lady Noire repeated this mantra over and over as she forced herself to keep running and distracting the herd of animals off her partner's back. 'Team DJWifi for the win!'


	5. Miraculous duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some partner dynamic here. :3

Considering Lady Noire has neither experience nor training to haul animals back inside their cages, Noire decided to roam around the zoo in search of Animan. All she found was her partner's yo-yo so that must mean Animan, the akumatized person, escaped.

"Maybe it has shape-shifting powers?" Lady Noire picked up the yo-yo, examining it if it's broken. It isn't, but then how did Animan escaped? "Or maybe he can go invisible? Panthers are stealthy creatures and Hawkmoth never did make any sense-?!"

"I did it." Misterbug spooked her once more by coming up and speaking to her from behind.

"Gah?!" Lady Noire spun around, eyes wide and quickly holding the yo-yo at the offender. Realizing it was Misterbug, she pushed the yo-yo at his chest, huffing. "Bugaboo! You scared me! How could you?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to.." Misterbug apologized, holding her hands and the yo-yo. He even had the gall to look at her with those eyes _like Manon_. "Please forgive me, m'lady?"

"I do. (Lady Noire is partially at fault for being skittish.) Sorry about Animan. He probably used whatever powers Hawkmoth gave him to get free from your yo-yo." Lady Noire confessed, giving the lasso-weapon back to its owner. "I think Animan has either shape shifting or invisible powers! What do you think?"

"Former. **Animan** is his name." Misterbug lets go of her hands and scanned his yo-yo. He looked back up, curious. "Did you abandon the animals?"

"Some were poisonous and I rather not find out if cats have nine lives yet." Lady Noire joked to which Misterbug shook his head.

"Come on. If we manage to destroy his object, I'm sure everything will go back to normal." Misterbug used his yo-yo to leap up to higher ground.

"He's probably finding- (she changed her choice of words) the boy he was chasing after. You know how all akumatizations go..." Lady Noire followed suit, suddenly recalling her partner's first words.

"And what did you want to say earlier? I didn't mean to interrupt you." Lady Noire used her baton to catapult to where her partner aimed to U-turn. Misterbug held her hand before she fell off, tugging her to stand straight so they can scan the area.

"I'll tell you later! There they are!" Misterbug pointed at the bridge and he rushed into the scene before even saying what he wanted to say. Lady Noire sighed, using her baton to soar into the sky and land right at the bridge. Misterbug isn't wrong to focus on the akuma first, but she really doesn't like cliffhangers. Lady Noire landed beside Kim as Misterbug tugged at the black panther-shaped villain.

"Go and hide in the first building you come to." Lady Noire ordered the scared jock, tapping a tracker on Kim's back before he runs off. This isn't the first time she used a tracker. First time was Alya and she also learned the tracker can vanish at will which is pretty miraculous to be honest. 'The best way to spy on others.'

" **You'll never get me!** " Animan roared before shifting to a hawk-eagle.. Eagle! The eagle flew away, narrowly dodging Misterbug's yo-yo by an inch.

"So what do you think is the limit to his shape-shifting powers?" Lady Noire wondered, jumping up and crouching down to look up at the distant eagle.

"We'll worry about that later. Do you know where's Kim-the boy from earlier?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire held out her baton for him to see.

"The bakery?" Lady Noire also glanced at it and moved her head to the left. She knew the world was out to get her! Here it is! Forcing her own partner to encounter her parents or maybe she should be more worried at the fact her place will be a temporary akuma battlefield. "What a _coincidence_."

"Good job, chatte." Misterbug scratched her left ear and Lady Noire tilted her head as she closed her eyes. Not like she's a cat and all, but head scratches feel nice- _oh. He stopped. Right. Back to hunting that akuma and saving Kim._


	6. Bug_The_Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterbug has his ways.

Although Misterbug felt really bad trapping Alya and Nino together, Lady Noire did bring out an important point. The blogger has a knack of constantly **rushing into danger for a scope**. It's opposite to Marinette who attracts danger. Adrien has seen how unlucky his classmate is most of the time _especially that one time..._

> _"Wait!" Adrien told his bodyguard as he opened the door._
> 
> _"Marinette?" Adrien asked as he got out the car, rubbing his eyes to clarify what he saw._
> 
> _"Adrien?!" Marinette gasped, running for dear life from a mob of angry geese? Adrien squinted at the sight, unsure how his kind classmate managed to anger the ducks. However, he's pretty sure Marinette needs help- Marinette tripped at a convenient crack on the sidewalk and Adrien didn't think twice to rush forward and catch her midair._
> 
> _"Come on." Adrien helped her get inside the car, closing the door. His bodyguard looked at him with warily as Adrien watched the geese start fluttering and quacking like mad men. "We can go now!"_

"..." Misterbug stared at the family photo of Marinette and her parents, curious what sort of happy and odd life his classmate led as a young girl. Unlike his silent and picture perfect life, Marinette must have a ton of amazing moments.

"Come on, Misterbug. Stop ogling and lets catch the Animan." Lady Noire tapped his shoulder before leaving through the door.

"I wasn't." Misterbug denied, looking back at his classmate's parents and Kim. "Make sure you lock all the doors and windows. (Misterbug went towards the door, opening it.) M'lady and I will handle the akuma."

*Clunk.

"So what's the plan?" Misterbug asked, looking down to see Noire slide downstairs using the rail. He walked down instead, surprised to see her land safely and placing Kim's wristband on the railing.

"Et voila!" Lady Noire placed both hands on her hips. Misterbug stared at the wristband then back at their surrounding. Lady Noire explained, "You know, since Animan's an animal and we have his prey?"

"But would he really fall for the wristband if there are other scent around us?" Misterbug then stared at the pastries. _Those amazing pastries that Tikki would love to try._

"The food are in the shelves and are contained in glass but you do make a point." Lady Noire searched for something. "He might smell us rather than the wristband. Watch the door. I'll find something to cover our scent."

"No problem." Misterbug watched outside. It seems Animan's powers extend to zoo animals only. He doesn't see pigeons going crazy or dogs biting people or cats being cats. 'Just zoo animals...?!'

"Hey!" Misterbug turned around after getting sprayed by something. "What's that stuff?"

"Air freshener!" Lady Noire stared at the can, reading the label. "A Gabriel product. I wonder what's next?"

"Sports equipment." Misterbug rolled his eyes, annoyed how he now smells like **Ocean summer breeze**. He vividly recalled taking five retakes just to advertise this familiar scent in its perfume state.

"Meh." Lady Noire agreed and Misterbug chuckled at how nonchalant her partner is to anything fancy. It is actually what makes her easy to talk to, not the sort to be picky. Lady Noire set the freshener down, scanning the area. "Since we need to capture the akuma before taking the object, where should we capture him in?"

"He can transform to anything..." Misterbug scanned the room, about to pick up the nearby small box but finding it too inefficient. Misterbug glanced back outside, staring at the abandoned bus. "How about a bus? That would be a big enough cage for most animals."

"For most land animals? Yes." Lady Noire stood beside him, also staring at bus. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down with her. " _He_ 's coming!"

"..." Both Misterbug and Lady Noire watched the eagle circle around at the entrance. Misterbug sniffed, unable to help mention the scent of her partner. She smelled right at home in the bakery, smelling like croissant. _Croissant?_ What a very specific food choice he chose right there.

"Get ready bug! He's ready to pounce...?" Lady Noire looked away and stared at him halfway sniffing.

"..." Lady Noire squinted at him as he chuckled at his terrible etiquette, eventually sighing. She doesn't look mad, but more resigned. "Before you ask, I am not food. I merely ate croissants before this. Now follow me."


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire's ship will sail!
> 
> Misterbug is stunned. (He might do more stuff for her if this keeps up.)

When Misterbug got a car jack, he should've known better than to give it to Lady Noire after saying her grand master plan of rushing inside the T-Rex. _No. He was serious. That was Lady Noire's master plan and it sounded too risky yet she did it because they were getting nowhere._ Rushing to the struggling dinosaur, Misterbug snapped the bracelet and quickly de-akumatize the akuma as Lady Noire got out of its jaw.

"Pound it?" Lady Noire raised her fist after he utilized Miraculous Ladybug. Misterbug decides to hug her instead. She blinked, confused but decided to reciprocate the hug. "What's wrong, bugsy?"

"Don't ever do that again." Misterbug muttered but Lady Noire booped her head against his own.

"M'lady!" Misterbug pulled away, staring at her with a frown. "I'm serious! I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try." Lady Noire smiled back at him. "So what did you do with my number one fan?"

"I placed her with the boy she's running with." Misterbug finally told her and he watched her eyes dilate. _She's so happy at the thought of these two, it makes him wonder if she knows Alya and Nino just as well as he._ Misterbug asked, "Do you know them in your civilian-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you bugaboo~!" Lady Noire hugged him and twirled him around.

"?!" Misterbug rests his hands on her shoulder, surprised as the feline laughed as if she won first place. He will also not admit nor deny that he has the urge to kiss her silly with how adorable she looks at the moment. _She's just so cute, charming and easy to be with- Blasted timer._

"Ah whoops!" Lady Noire dropped him, surprised to hear her ring start to beep. "Sorry. I was... Happy. Very happy. (Lady Noire pressed both her cheeks, slightly pink and Misterbug wished he had his phone.) Y-yeah."

"We'll talk later." Misterbug smiled, finding her too cute and argh! She's just. How can anyone not like Lady Noire. 'Would she hang out with me as Adrien if she learned I was a fan? No. That sounds like I'm desperate. I also don't want her falling for me because of my reputation. There's also father... _Father_.'

"Yes!" Lady Noire giggled and she's so- Lady Noire pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the assistance partner! Gotta run."

"U-uh yeah." Misterbug struggled to speak, raising his hand and not sure if he should touch his cheek or not. 'She kissed me. The love of my life _that doesn't know I love her_ kissed me!'

"My head..." Otis scratched his head, turning to stare at the dumbstruck superhero. "Did I... Did I get akumatized?"

"..." Misterbug turned to the source of the sound, staring at the akumatized victim. "A-Ah yeah. Akumatized. But! (Misterbug rushed to help the zookeeper back on his feet.) Everything's okay now! Though maybe you should get back to the zoo?"

...

Returning to the zoo entrance after leaving the man to get a cab, Adrien was later found by his bodyguard and escorted back into the car. He contemplated about the kiss and his incoming plan to tell Lady Noire his feelings for her.


	8. Adrien_in_Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is in denial and yet not but is. He's a boy confused with his feelings.
> 
> Meanwhile, Nino finally realized Adrien has a weird crush feeling with a certain girl.

Adrien knows he has a big fat crush on his partner. Who wouldn't like Lady Noire? She's brave, caring, funny and smart - all in one package. She's also his superhero partner, same girl who risks her life to save Paris. Just like him since he's Misterbug, but Lady Noire takes it to a whole new level. Not like it's a bad thing. _It is._ Oh god it is because his big fat crush is making him want to protect her even if it's outside the mask and-

"What have I done?" Adrien told to himself, prancing in his room and thinking about life. He liked it. He liked the way Lady Noire acts around him, especially the kiss. He has yet to clean his cheek by the way.

"On what?" Tikki, his loving companion and confidant, sat on his table. The kwami is munching on the cookie as if she isn't to blame. She isn't, but maybe Adrien wished the kwami never told him that the emotions he feel inside his chest to be that of love. _but that's with Marinette_.

> This one. This terrible and mind-blowing sensation during those times he spent with Lady Noire... That is without a doubt love. _He's never experienced it before, not even with his parents or friends. A feeling reserved for one specific person._

"I've fallen. I've fallen hard." Adrien admitted and he hated it. Adrien knows he loves Lady Noire and adores her antics, but now he's sure he **loves** her for real. Adrien knew he was a logical man. A boy who didn't believe he'd succumb to this 'love-at-first-sight' nonsense. He wanted to go the slow route, get to know her more, try things out like a date and see where it leads him. **Not this!** 'Where did logic go when I needed it?'

"For who?" Tikki asked. It sounded like a taunt if not for the speaker. Tikki has been a great support. _Maybe she can help him?_

"I _know_ I love her now." Adrien confessed and Tikki nodded as if she understood. _She might. She might not._ Adrien himself doesn't understand either, but he needs something. He doesn't know what. Love can't be rushed and here he is with a hundred thoughts on how to court his best friend and partner.

"Of course you love her. Lady Noire is your best friend and partner. Best friends can love each other." Tikki stated but Adrien is shaking his head. Tikki was the one who helped him get close to Lady Noire, **but as best friends**. What Tikki doesn't know is that he's falling rock bottom and incapable to getting back up with the (increasing) amount of affection he has building up for the black cat.

"I _**love**_ her. Tikki. I'm very sure I really _really_ love her." Adrien flailed his hands. He hasn't experienced this before, not even to the models posing around him. It could be hormones because he's a growing child, but Adrien doesn't know how his brain agreed Lady Noire is one in a million. 'If that were the case then I'll never find Lady Noire's civilian identity with that mindset.'

"It can't be that bad." Tikki reassured and Adrien doesn't know what that means. He just realized he likes Lady Noire more than best friends and can't bare the thought of having his partner act the same way to other people. He...

"And the worst part is she thinks I'm not interested in her as a lover!!" Adrien tugged his hair, looking up for answers.

> If there's one thing he didn't understand about the black cat that would be her thought process, to be more specific - her questions. Not just any question, Adrien is talking about the questions Lady Noire posed to identify if he likes her or not.
> 
> The first time it happened, Tikki pointed it out to him. The second time it happened, Adrien searched and found the same test online. The third time it happened, Nino was the one who told him that the girl (Lady Noire) was flirting with him. The fourth time it happened, an akuma came up and it was few minutes before lunch time ended.

"I'm sure we can salvage it." Tikki flew up to pat his head. Yes. **Salvage**. That's the term with the amount of accidents and impromptu decision making he committed which led to this strange status of his.

> The first tragedy occurred during Dark Cupid. The second tragedy happened when he mistakenly had Lady Noire believe he hated constant touches. (He likes her hugs and cuddles, only Noire's touches actually. Maybe his family too, but familial love.... He'll add his classmates as platonic affection later.)
> 
> The third tragedy was when he failed to confess his feelings or man up to ask her on a date after fighting a Mime akuma. The latest tragedy is the time when he jokingly took for granted Lady Noire's future family plan. _He really shouldn't have. In fact, Adrien liked the plan and he really should have inserted himself in that plan as her husband. Smooth lines. WHY DIDN'T HE USE IT AT THAT TIME IS THE TRAGEDY ITSELF!_

"Why do I say the wrong things?" Adrien covered his face, lamenting his terrible timing for puns and flirtation. Today. Lady Noire kissed him on the cheek, never knowing how much it affected him. She's risk her life for him in a heartbeat and that by itself cannot just be because they're best friends. Best friends don't kiss each other's cheek, have a weekly nighttime picnic and save each other's life in a daily basis. They have a connection and he blew it by establishing it's name too early in the game.

"Why did I call her my best friend?!" Adrien cried for an answer, realizing his own blunder for friendzoning his best friend who is very amazing, cool and hot that he is starting to go head over heels for.

"But. What if..." Adrien continued walking, denial and acceptance fighting for dominance. He loves her but it's not safe to know each other's identity. However, he really likes her and maybe he should change tactic. Quality over quantity. He needs to tone down on his pick-up lines and go for the kill. He has to be smooth. He needs to make sure Lady Noire likes him back before he confesses his feelings _but what if someone confesses to her first? What about identities? What about Hawkmoth?_

"What if..." Adrien stared outside, glaring at the night sky for answers. He loves her, but identity issues. He wants to keep Lady Noire safe. She is top priority, regardless he loves her or not. _Nothing is going to change that._ Screw the city because he can utilize Miraculous cure and everything will repair itself. Adrien decided, finding this the best option. "I'm going to find her."

"Find who?!" Tikki asked and Adrien almost forgot he wasn't alone in his room. Right. Tikki. Confidant and also enemy to his love life. Tikki is the same kwami who vehemently told him not to reveal their identities to protect their loved ones as well as the consequence of having their identities revealed which is losing the miraculous. Adrien doesn't want to lose Tikki, but did she have to add the end part as well? It makes their relationship feel very... professional.

"Lady Noire. Later. For the date. To tell her I love her." Adrien technically didn't lie, but he's geared to searching for Lady Noire's civilian identity. He's found a loophole and that involves his promise with his partner. 'All I have to do is find her civilian form then we can be lovers and adopt a hamster-'

"That's nice~" Tikki agreed. The kwami seems to be amiable with the idea of him dating Lady Noire, as long as it won't affect their combat play. Adrien feels a little bad for Tikki, but she'll understand. No she wouldn't.

'But it's better I have her than m'lady..' Adrien pondered to himself, crossing his arms as he recalled Lady Noire talking about her kwami. 'If she had Tikki, I'll never be able to convince her. Two stubborn minds won't see reason.'

*Beep. Beep. Beep*

"Oh. Nino!" Adrien went over to pick up the phone. It was Nino and he knew he forgot someone when he returned back home. "Sorry. My father wanted me to come back home early."

 _"No problem, dude."_ Nino replied back and Adrien smiled, thankful his best friend was a chill dude. _"And get this. Alya likes me bro!"_

"What about Marinette?" Adrien wondered. He knew Nino had a crush with Marinette so how did this... He is suddenly remembered Lady Noire's excitement over his two classmates. Adrien squinted as he looked at the desktop. 'Wait a second. What if she's in my class?'

 _"Oh right.."_ Nino drawled. _"She likes someone else man. A certain **blonde with green eyes**."_

"That's nice..." Adrien knows a lot of guys with blonde hair and green eyes. Adrien sat on his chair, opening his desktop to study his class' group chat. "Congratulations on the relationship man! I told you you're amazing."

 _"Thanks bro! Gonna return the favor someday just give me a call."_ Nino cheered as well. Adrien scrolled up, suddenly deciding to check the entire school batch. He'd know if Lady Noire would be in his class. She's too extraordinary. He'll need to review the entire school body. Nino asked, _"Adrien. You'd tell me if you like a girl right?"_

"I-I Of course I would!" Adrien almost dropped the phone at the sudden question. That was too close to home. Adrien asked, "What made you ask?"

 _"Just asking."_ Nino has that voice. Adrien knows that tone anywhere. It's the same tone Lady Noire uses when she's scheming.

"Nino." Adrien frowned. "I don't love anyone. (Adrien paused for a while.) I promise."

" _Hmm_." Nino hummed and Adrien hung up on his friend. Adrien quickly sent a private message to Nino through his social media account,

> **Adrien: I'm sirius.**
> 
> **Nino: If you say so. ;)**

"..." Adrien squinted at the message. Nino is definitely up to something, especially with that wink emoticon. Usually, Nino would be exasperate or throw back another pun at him. **Not this!** Adrien sighed. 'Was I that obvious? What gave me away?'

"He's onto you~" Tikki sat on his head, cooing. "He is your best friend, Adrien. I'd be surprise if he doesn't know. You think he'll try pairing you up with a girl?"

*Thud.

"..." Adrien hits his head onto the table. "Tikki. I am an unlucky Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Team DJWifi will prevail!


End file.
